Akane Shimizu
Akane Shimizu(あかねシム, Shimizu Akane) is a training shinigami in Shino Academy with Takeshi Sawada 'Appearance' Sakura has long and wavy brown hair, pale skin, Amber eyes, full lips. She is well-known for her curvaceous figure, She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami robes, She carries her Zanpakutō behind her waist. 'Personality' Akane Shimizu is the next head of the noble Shimizu clan, which was only recently admitted to the greater clans, because of outstanding achievements made by his father, who is at this time a Captain in the Gotei 13.Akane retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility: she is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions.Akane strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a shinigami in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society.Her attitude towards takeshi varies at times she is a bickering adversary, and at other times, she worries about him and dispatches advice like a wise old sage. Despite their quarrels, the two have a deep understanding of each other, often being the only ones able to talk each other out of a funk. 'History' Akane was born into the Shimizu family, one of the five noble families. She grew up in the Shimizui mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society. He would spend countless hours training, in preparation of taking over the leadership of the Shimizu family and the Division from his father. She is the best student of the senior year class in the Soul Reaper Academy and was set to take a position in the 13 court guard squads. Even at that time she had spirit energy that rivaled a captain. However, she was a very unsure about whether her can stay at the height of his clan. So much so that she wanted to have as much fun as she could instead of taking up responsibilities. When takeshi arrive in the shino academy she was assigned for become in his tutor and was surprised to see the great spirit power that him has, since then become the best friends, to the point where they began a relationship. 'Powers and Abilities' Immense Spiritual Power: She is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes her one of the most formidable students in the shino acdemy. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance. She can still continue to fight effectively while capable of unleashing a barrage of attacks from his zanpakuto or even unleash and maintain his Shikai. Master Swordsmen Specialist: Akane relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship expert in his class. With his skills in swordsmanship she rarely has to ever rely on more than zanpakuto as shown when fighting against her enemies, who were both using their zanpakuto’s released forms, while he preferred using his sealed zanpakuto. Flash Step Expert: like the best senior student, Akane shows impressive skill in the art of Flash Steps. He is capable of keeping up with High students shinigamis and master shinigamis-level opponents, He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and even evades high kido level techniques with extreme easy. Kidō Expert: Akane has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 61 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. She can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. Sakura further demonstrated her expertful skill in Kidō when she used Bakudo spells level 61, 63, and 79 in rapid succession. High Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Akane is her tremendous intellect. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many,while most shinigami possess one ability they are good at, she is able to use the versatile nature of his zanpakuto to come up with different strategies and plans.She is able to come up with effective strategies in the heat of battle and is able to manipulate his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. 'Zanpakutō' Hyogasume(Ice Mist) A ninja-to with a straight, 24 inch highly polished, low friction, light blue blade with a hamon that looks like a wind's depiction in Asian art, looking like billowing clouds. The tang of the blade reaches straight to the pommel of the weapon inside the hilt. The tip is sharply angled, and similar to a Katana's in geometry making it a potent stabbing weapon. The collar of the blade is gold in coloration, shaped typically in a roughly squared shape that secures the guard in place with the hilt. It's engraved with the Kanji for Wind on one side, and Sea on the other. The ninja-to has a squared, black matte guard with slightly concave curves making the corners taper into sharper points. It's decorated with an Asiatic wind, and water ornamentation made of inlaid mother of pearl which sharply contrasts the black metal. Amongst the mother of pearl ornamentation are a pair of stylized women reaching for one another arranged in a yin/yang formation with water specifically around one, and wind, the other as if in an endless chase of one another. The guard itself is a few centimeters thick, and is easily durable enough to withstand prolonged combat. Shikai: The release command is The water that quenches our thirst, is the water that drowns us. The ice that cools us, is the ice that freezes us(我々の渇きを癒して水は、私たちを浸す水である。私たちを冷却する氷は、私たちがフリーズ氷です,Wareware no kawaki o iyashite mizu wa, watashi-tachi o hitasu mizudearu. Watashi-tachi o reikyaku suru kōri wa, watashi-tachi ga furīzu kōridesu)her zanpakutō had also changed its shape. It had lengthened into a long staff that split into two thin blades around the middle, the two pieces arcing outwards a bit before curving back together until they almost touched in the end, water was still dripping from the still glimmering edges of the blades. Shikai Special Abilities:Hyogasume's power lies in the manipulation of water and ice for various forms of attack and defence. Wangetsu Shuisoo no Shuraii '''(Crescent crystal attack)As soon as the spear made a direct contact with the opponent, it will freeze the part that it had slashed or touch. Once it managed to slash the opponent, a ice spike will came out from the blade and pierced right through the place that it has touched or slashed. The icespike also will come out when Akane channeled her reatsu into her zanpakutou '''Wangetsu Kousen(Crescent Beam) A red light engulfs from the spear as she pointed towards the opponent and control the blast with her reatsu. The attack is more powerful once the attack is combined with hadou attack. If the attack managed to hit the opponent, it will freezed and the crystal particle from the attack slowly spreading to the other organ from the wound. The opponent can stop the water particle from spreading but it will cause their reatsu decreasing. Hishou Kaiba (Flying blade) The twin blades from the spear detach from the staff section. Wielder can control the moving of the blades using the spear hilt. The place it cut, slices or slashed will be freeze immediately. It also can release an attack in crescent-shaped ray towards the opponent from distance between the ranges.